


That Made Crowley Very Happy

by absolutely_mendokusai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_mendokusai/pseuds/absolutely_mendokusai
Summary: Aziraphale starts reading fan fiction, which inspires Crowley to write one of his own.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	That Made Crowley Very Happy

Crowley was stunned one day when he came into Aziraphale’s bookshop and found the angel at his computer.

Aziraphale never used his computer, expect for bookkeeping the one time a year he felt kind enough to sell a book. It mostly sat there, gathering dust.

Aziraphale’s computer was technically some old thing from the eighties that by all means, should be able to run modern day websites. Aziraphale however, had made a few modifications so it could at least run Google Chrome. 

“You’re reading something online?” Crowley was vaguely aware of web novels which could be hundreds of thousands of words long. How Aziraphale would’ve heard about any of those was beyond him.

“Oh yes, I found this magnificent website where people write stories based off of other stories. 

No, it couldn’t be. Crowley took a closer look at the website Aziraphale was on and it was bloody AO3. 

He groaned. “Fan fiction. You’re reading fan fiction.”

“It has a name?”

“Of course it has a name. What are you reading, then?”

“You know the book, Les Miserables.”

“That miserable thing by Victor Hugo that has more rants about the wonders of socialism and France than actual plot?”

Aziraphale nodded. “It’s based off of that, but they’re all in high school and Enjolras and Grantaire are in love.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Isn’t this a bit under you?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s all wish fulfillment, you know? It’s fluffy.”

“Fluffy,” said Crowley slowly. “Whatever. Do you want to go on a walk in the park, angel?”

“Oh, that sounds nice. But there’s twenty thousand Les Miserables fan fictions on this site and I just started a few hours ago.

Crowley sighed. “Fine, I’ll leave you to your reading.”

* * *

Crowley went back home and paced his flat. Crowley didn’t help invent fan fiction, but he may have encouraged it here and there. He certainly took credit for it. People writing about unreachable, fictional characters, often in lustful situations? Absolutely wonderful invention. 

People wrote fan fiction sometimes about real people, right? About band members and actors. Sometimes it was stories about the people doing stuff together, but sometimes it was about the writer dating the real person. They were basically writing their fantasies. Wish fulfillment, like Aziraphale said. Crowley wondered if it actually made them feel better, if putting down how much they wanted an unattainable person made it hurt less.

He could do that. Try it at least. Write his fantasies with Aziraphale as a way to cope. They weren’t sexual fantasies, of course. More along the lines of “let’s dine at the Ritz, go on a picnic, maybe move into a cottage somewhere and keep bees.” Sweet, simple things. Yeah, he could write. He had nothing to lose. 

Crowley sat at his computer and opened Google Docs. Now, Crowley didn’t read much. He could, but his snake eyes saw words funny and he always ended up with a headache if he kept it up for too long. So he wasn’t well versed in the matter of prose. But it couldn’t be too hard, right? It was just words, right? Couldn’t be that hard. Crowley pulled out a wine bottle and began.

He stared at the screen for about ten minutes, unsure of what to write. Maybe something that took place in another universe. An AU he believed it was called. Crowley started typing.

_ “I would like a frappe,” said Aziraphale after spending a long time agonizing over the menu. Crowley made him a frappe. Aziraphale drank it. “This is the best frappe I’ve ever had,” said Aziraphale with a smile. _

_ That made Crowley very happy. _

Crowley stared at the scene for a solid ten minute trying to think up what to say next. Did Aziraphale ever try to write a book? Probably not. If he was, chances are it would be some sprawling epic like those novels they used to write in the Victorian era. Where they spent pages describing the countryside and used words like exuberant and every sentence was too long. God did Crowley hate the nineteenth century, second worst one after the fourteenth. Sure, he spent the last half of it in a depression nap which may or may not have had anything to do with a certain angel rejecting him. 

This was a bit sad, making up a fake life with him and Aziraphale. Not all fan fiction took place in fake worlds. Some took place after whatever they were based off of. Some of it was just whatever it was based off of, but with differences, to make it better. A fix-it, he believed it was called. Yeah. Crowley could fix his own life. 

Crowley deleted the few words he had written and started again. 

_ It was the 1800s, the century no one knew had to write a good book. Crowley had a very cool hairstyle with sideburns and he was wearing a stylish hat. Aziraphale looked the same. Aziraphale looked beautiful. _

_ Crowley handed Aziraphale the note, going on about ducks. He was very nervous. _

_ “You don’t have to worry, Crowley. If the demons and angels come for us, I’ll protect you.” _

_ That made Crowley very happy. _

Yes, this was it! He just needed to write his own life, expect one where Crowley loved Aziraphale. He went on.

_ In the 1940s, Crowley saved Aziraphale from the evil Nazis. He had a very cool haircut that was short and was wearing a neat hat. He went into the church and his feet hurt very much, but he did it for Aziraphale. He blew up the church and Aziraphale smiled at Crowley like he was in love. _

Wait, that had actually happened. Expect Crowley had thought it was love, but going off of the angel’s behavior in years after he doubted it actually was. No, he needed to change it.

_ I love you, Crowley,” said Aziraphale, and that made Crowley very happy.  _

_ “I love you too, angel,” said Crowley. _

That was more like it.

_ In the 1960s Crowley had a very cool haircut that was a bit like the Beatles. Aziraphale looked the same as always, beautiful. Aziraphale gave Crowley holy water as he trusted Crowley very much and they would always protect each other.  _

_ “I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you want to go,” said Crowley. _

_ “That sounds good,” said Aziraphale. The next day they had a picnic and Crowley was very happy. _

_ In the 2010s, the apocalypse happened. Crowley of course looked cool and had a fashionable haircut with a black suit and a nice scarf. Crowley and Aziraphale tried to stop the apocalypse. They didn’t do a very good job and now the demons and angels were after them. The world was probably going to end.  _

_ “We can run away, Alpha Centauri!” said Crowley. _

_ Aziraphale nodded. “Okay, if you think that’s for the best.” _

_ That made Crowley very happy. They got into Crowley’s car, and he took all his plants and Aziraphale took all his books and they lived on a planet there together. Aziraphale kissed him. It felt like whatever kisses feel like.  _

_ Crowly was never not happy ever again.  _

Well, that was the end of his fictionalized life. It even had a climax. Kind of? It did feel good, writing a version where everything went just the way he wanted. Where Aziraphale loved him. It felt cathartic in a way, yeah.

* * *

The next day, Crowley visited Aziraphale’s bookshop. He was still at his computer. 

“Still reading?”

“In this story, they’re in college,” said Aziraphale. Crowley shook his head.

“I’m just going to hang here, okay?” Aziraphale nodded, hardly looking up from his screen. Crowley sighed. He probably could tempt Aziraphale into going to supper later that day. He flopped on Aziraphale’s couch and pulled out his phone. Maybe he could write fan fiction, one where Aziraphale kissed him after they stopped the apocalypse, maybe at the Ritz. Yeah, that would be nice. 

Crowley noticed a book on the coffee table, opened to a page. It was written in Aziraphale’s extravagant cursive. Ah, so he did write! Crowley glanced at Aziraphale, who was completely engrossed in the fan fic. What was it? A book? A journal? It couldn't be that embarrassing, right? He looked at the page.

_ The food at the Ritz was absolutely scrumptious like always, the wine of the highest caliber. The world felt like it was filled to the brim with love, perhaps it was just Aziraphale, overflowing with feelings for his dear demon companion.  _

_ Crowley took ahold of his hand, and peered at him through his glasses, his gold-colored eyes barely visible. Aziraphale felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever think they would actually make it here, to this point. _

_ Crowley leaned across the table and gave him a glorious grin. He looked positively glamorous like usual. Crowley pecked him on the lips, and it was wonderful. _

_ Aziraphale was filled with exuberant joy. _

Well, he was right about the Victorian quality writing, at least. 

“Crowley!” 

He jumped. Aziraphale was glaring at him. “Ah… I can explain.”

“How much did you read?”

“Enough.” Aziraphale’s face turned red. “Hey, don’t get angry. Look, I wrote a story about us too.” He pulled out his phone.

“On your phone?”

“I wrote it on a website on my computer that syncs to my phone. Oh, don’t question it, just-" He shoved the phone in Aziraphale’s hand.

Aziraphale read it. His face scrunched up. “Er, this is… This is some very interesting writing, Crowley.”

“Oh, I know it’s crap.”

“But the content is the same,” said Aziraphale with a smile on his face.

“They’re both cruddy wish fulfillment fan fiction if that’s what you’re saying.”

“Well? Will the wish come true?” asked Aziraphale, who leaned in and kissed him, and it was even better than what Crowley imagined kisses feeling like.

Crowley was very happy, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate Crowley’s fan fiction as it’s basically the first draft of my fan fiction. Didn’t have to edit it at all. 
> 
> Writing this fan fiction made me very happy. I was going to write a bit of this one and another one I’ve got planned, but ended up writing this is one setting. Oops.
> 
> Tumblr [here](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) and Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/happily_sad24).


End file.
